Looney Tunes TV Tracker:Week of 1/21/18 - 1/27/18
LOONEY TUNES NOTE: Looney Tunes is pillarboxed (two black bars on top and bottom) on CN. NO LOONEY TUNES AIRINGS ON CARTOON NETWORK THIS WEEK. LOONEY TUNES *1/21/18 - 7am - Long-Haired Hare/Lovelorn Leghorn/Lumber Jack-Rabbit/Lumber Jerks/Mad as a Mars Hare/Million Hare/Mother Was a Rooster/Mouse And Garden/Mouse Divided, A/Muscle Tussle/Mutiny on the Bunny/Mutt in a Rut, A/Muzzle Tough *1/21/18 - 3pm - Dr. Devil and Mr. Hare/Duck! Rabbit, Duck!/Fair Haired Hare/False Hare/For Scentimental Reasons/Frigid Hare/Invasion of the Bunny Snatchers *1/22/18 - 7am - My Bunny Lies Over the Sea/Napoleon Bunny-Part/No Barking/No Parking Hare/Now, Hare This/Odor of the Day/Often an Orphan/Oily Hare/Out and Out Rout/People Are Bunny/Pest in the House, A/Pest That Came to Dinner/Pests for Guests *1/22/18 - 3pm - Duck! Rabbit, Duck!/Ducking the Devil/Ducksters/Dumb Patrol/Egg Scramble, An/Fair Haired Hare/False Hare/Fast and Furry-ous/Fastest with the Mostest/Feather Bluster/Feather Dusted/Feed the Kitty/Feline Frame-up *1/23/18 - 7am - Pizza Tweety-Pie, A/Plop Goes the Weasel/Pop 'im Pop!/Porky Chops/Portrait of the Artist as a Young Bunny/Pre-Hysterical Hare/Putty Tat Trouble/Quack Shot/Quackodile Tears/Rabbit Every Monday/Rabbit Fire/Rabbit Hood/Rabbit Rampage *1/23/18 - 3pm - Kiddie's Kitty, A/Kiss Me Cat/Knights Must Fall/Knighty Knight Bugs/Last Hungry Cat/Leghorn Blows At Midnight/Leghorn Swoggled/Lickety-Splat/Lighter than Hare/Lighthouse Mouse/Little Boy Boo/Little Orphan Airedale/Little Red Rodent Hood *1/24/18 - 7am - Rabbit of Seville/Rabbit Transit/Rabbitson Crusoe/Rabbit's Feat/Rabbit's Kin/Raw! Raw! Rooster!/Ready, Woolen and Able/Ready..Set..Zoom!/Red Riding Hoodwinked/Rhapsody Rabbit/Road Runner a Go-Go/Robin Hood Daffy/Robot Rabbit *1/24/18 - 3pm - Long-Haired Hare/Lovelorn Leghorn/Lumber Jack-Rabbit/Lumber Jerks/Mad as a Mars Hare/Million Hare/Mother Was a Rooster/Mouse And Garden/Mouse Divided, A/Muscle Tussle/Mutiny on the Bunny/Mutt in a Rut, A/Muzzle Tough *1/25/18 - 7am - Room and Bird/Rushing Roulette/Sandy Claws/Satan's Waitin'/Scaredy Cat/Scarlet Pumpernickle/Scrambled Aches/Scent-imental Over You/Sheep Ahoy/Sheep in the Deep, A/Shishkabugs/Shot and Bothered/Show Biz Bugs *1/25/18 - 3pm - My Bunny Lies Over the Sea/Napoleon Bunny-Part/No Barking/No Parking Hare/Now, Hare This/Odor of the Day/Often an Orphan/Oily Hare/Out and Out Rout/People Are Bunny/Pest in the House, A/Pest That Came to Dinner/Pests for Guests *1/26/18 - 7am - Slap Hoppy Mouse/Slick Chick/Snow Business/Sock A Doodle Do/Solid Tin Coyote/Soup or Sonic/Spaced Out Bunny/Star Is Bored, A/Steal Wool/Stooge For a Mouse/Stop! Look! And Hasten!/Strangled Eggs/Street Cat Named Sylvester, A *1/26/18 - 3pm - Pizza Tweety-Pie, A/Plop Goes the Weasel/Pop 'im Pop!/Porky Chops/Portrait of the Artist as a Young Bunny/Pre-Hysterical Hare/Putty Tat Trouble/Quack Shot/Quackodile Tears/Rabbit Every Monday/Rabbit Fire/Rabbit Hood/Rabbit Rampage *1/27/18 - 7am - Stupor Duck/Stupor Salesman/Sugar and Spies/Superior Duck/Suppressed Duck/Tease for Two/There They Go-Go-Go!/This Is a Life/Thumb Fun/Tired and Feathered/To Beep or Not to Beep/To Hare Is Human/Too Hop to Handle *1/27/18 - 3pm - Bird in a Guilty Cage/Birds Anonymous/Birds of a Father/Blooper Bunny/Bonanza Bunny/Boobs in the Woods/Boston Quackie BABY LOONEY TUNES *1/21/18 - 5:30pm - Take Us Out to the Ballgame/Clues Encounters of the Tweety Kind *1/22/18 - 5pm - Oh Brother, Warehouse Art Thou?/Flu the Coop *1/22/18 - 5:30pm - Blast Off Bugs/Baby Brouhaha *1/23/18 - 5pm - Log Cabin Fever/Mid-Autumn Night's Scream, A *1/23/18 - 5:30pm - Are We There Yet/Save Our Cinnamon *1/24/18 - 5pm - Lights! Camera! Tweety!/Backstage Bugs *1/24/18 - 5:30pm - Bend It Like Petunia/He'll Be Zoomin' Round the Mountain *1/25/18 - 5pm - Wrong!/Win, Lose or Daffy *1/25/18 - 5:30pm - Turtle Named Mrytle, A/Oh My Darling Coyote *1/26/18 - 5pm - Dolly Vanishes, The/Vive Le Pew, Le Skunk *1/26/18 - 5:30pm - Stop and Smell Up the Flowers/Firehouse Frolics NEW LOONEY TUNES *1/23/18 - 3am - Bugs in the Petting Zoo/Hawaiian Ice/Ear! We! Go!/Hare Band *1/23/18 - 5am - Proud to be a Coal Miner's Wabbit/Cabin Fervor/Sir Littlechin the Unicorn Hunter/Erin Go Bugs *1/24/18 - 2am - Grand Barbari-yon, The/Giant Rabbit Hunters/Amusement Pork/Now You See Me, Now You Still See Me *1/25/18 - 1am - Wet Feet/There's a Soccer Born Every Minute/Quiet the Undertaking/Bugs Bunny? *1/26/18 - 2am - Pork Lift/Thes in the City/Elmer's Fuddge/Angelo the Mighty Flea *1/27/18 - 1am - Just One of Those Days/Mooch Housin' Syndrome/Love Is in the Hare/Valentine's Dayffy *1/27/18 - 3am - Gorky Pork/Hard Hat Hare/Porky's Duck-Livery Service/Wabbit Who Would Be King NOTES TBD Category:Looney Tunes Wiki Category:Looney Tunes TV Tracker